Of People, Places & Things
by Fluffy Nouget
Summary: AU – A tale in which we track the life of a letter written drunkenly by one Kurt Hummel and how both things affect the other in the most unusual way possible. Never let it be said that words are meaningless.


Media: Fic

Title: Of People, Places, & Things

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Kurt & Blaine, Klaine

Spoilers: None

Warnings (if any): None

Word Count: ~1780

Summary: AU – A tale in which we track the life of a letter written drunkenly by one Kurt Hummel and how both things affect the other in the most unusual way possible. Never let it be said that words are meaningless.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Of People, Places &amp; Things:.<strong>

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is regretting his drunken actions if what his hangover is allowing him to remember is correct.**

_Somewhere, a letter is lost in the black abyss of an old beat-up blue mailbox and seemingly slips out of existence as life moves on as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is frantically digging around in his apartment and praying relentlessly to whatever god will have mercy on him that he finds that ungodly piece of paper.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being unceremoniously dumped into a canvas bag and tossed carelessly onto the back of an awaiting mail truck. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel has given up hope on finding whatever he had scribbled out so many nights ago during a monsoon of drunken emotions and gets ready for work.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being tossed and tumbled as it's heaved left and right as it barrels up and down too many streets and avenues to keep track of. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is exiting his apartment complex and stops dead at the sight of the beat-up blue mailbox mocking him from across the street.**

_Somewhere, a letter is dumped onto a damp and cold floor where it sits for forever and an eternity seems to pass. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is realizing who he sent the letter to.**

_Somewhere, a letter is noticed and is snatched up to be hastily thrown atop an already overflowing bin of other letters before slowly shuffling down a conveyor belt. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is kicking the shit out a mailbox, designer boots de damned.**

_Somewhere, a letter slips out through the hand hole on a plastic carrying bin. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is swearing off alcohol and making plans to burn his scrapbook upon returning home.**

_Somewhere, a letter is unknowingly kicked back and forth as workers rotate shifts and not one even spares a glance at the floor. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is wallowing in self misery as he moves through the days and weeks following his drunken night of bad judgment.**

_Somewhere, a letter is sent spiraling beneath a machine where cogs and gears whirl above and nothing else exists but shadows. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is singing his heart out for the director of a new play that is supposed to take Broadway by storm.**

_Somewhere, a letter sits and awaits the day it'll get to where it's meant to be._

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is reading his name as the male lead in the musical that is supposed to be the pinnacle of his career.**

_Somewhere, a letter is plucked from months of machinery grime as the old unit is removed to make room for something that doesn't break so much. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is being held back by castmates and stage hands as he yells threats at the director who just managed to produce the biggest piece of shit the Broadway world has ever seen.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being passed back and forth between employees who joke about the person that never got their letter before sending it on without a second thought. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is trying to figure out what possessed him to take that role in the first place when he opened the script and immediately saw stage directions for a slave being whipped by pool noodles.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being processed and stamped before being thrown onto another pile for shipment. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is reading an article about himself that isn't very nice at all.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being hauled across the country for the opposite coast. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is hiding in his apartment out of sheer embarrassment because human nature seems hell bent on remembering the bad more so than the good.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being delivered to an address where it's not welcomed. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is allowing Rachel Berry into his apartment with three containers of Ben & Jerry's and enough chick flicks to survive the end of the world.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being toted back the way it came in the hopes that the new address will be obliging. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is holding his head up high as he treks off for his first audition in months despite the looks he gets as he struts right down the main stretch of marquees and old acquaintances.**

_Somewhere, a letter is filed away with other items of the same address in the hopes that they'll all get to where they need to be. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is stopped dead in his tracks as he's exiting the Barnes & Noble café and catches sight of the author who's currently doing a book signing.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being rubber banded to other miscellaneous items before being unceremoniously thrown into the backseat of a delivery car. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is realizing he never really forgot about that drunken letter he had sent off, not really.**

_Somewhere, a letter is rising in altitude as the road twist and twines its way up a mountain as though veins in an arm. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is running his fingers over the worn out spines of his favorite book series of all time.**

_Somewhere, a letter is placed in a weather worn mail box with a door hinge that squeaks when it's opened and a flag that seems as though it was painted by a rainbow. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is waiting with bated breath for his phone to ring with what will hopefully be a callback invitation.**

_Somewhere, a letter sits through hot days and cold nights as it waits to be received._

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is giving it his all even though the tiny voice in the back of his mind is constantly telling him he's already fucked everything up.**

_Somewhere, a letter is removed from its metal prison with care and is cradled in the crook of an elbow as it is carried towards its destination. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is staring at the cast list in shock because he somehow managed to land the leading role alongside Rachel Berry in what is guaranteed to be the best show of the year.**

_Somewhere, a letter is placed on a side table as a phone rings and urgent footsteps run to catch it before the machine picks up._

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is dragging himself home after another late night of rehearsal in which he is actually too tired to care about what his hair is doing.**

_Somewhere, a letter is picked up and moved around before being placed back down as yet another distraction rears its head. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is giving that tiny voice in the back of his head a two week notice because he's made it, goddammit, and he's going to be a star.**

_Somewhere, a letter is finally grasped by its intended receiver and is stared at for a good solid five minutes. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is crying with his cast mates as the last official rehearsal ends and they prepare for opening night.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being opened by shaking hands and a hummingbird heart. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is tearing through his phone book and calling up everybody he knows and practically demanding that they come see him for his big debut.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being read over and over again until its words are memorized but still retain enough power to warrant several more readings._

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is trying to figure out what he's feeling as his finger stills on one of the lines in his address book and he contemplates his options.**

_Somewhere, a letter is softly being traced by a single fingertip as a tear falls and lands just on the edge where is catches a swipe of ink and black bleeds into gray. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is pouring a perfectly good bottle of liquor down the drain because he refuses to ever let it control him again.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being folded and unfolded too many times to count._

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is graciously pulling his family into his apartment and telling them all about his ups and downs despite the disproving looks from his father and the worried cooing of his step-mother.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being placed neatly back into its envelope before being doubled over and slipped into a pocket. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is being fitted for the last time as he tests out microphones and tries not to laugh at the off stage antics he can peripherally see.**

_Somewhere, a letter is returning to its origins._

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is standing on stage in front of a full house giving him an exemplary standing ovation.**

_Somewhere, a letter is gripped so tightly as though it'd disappear if not given the proper attention. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is opening his door expecting Chinese food and not Blaine Anderson.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being pulled out and questioned._

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is reading the letter he drunkenly wrote for the first time since writing it and doesn't regret a single thing (not that's he telling Blaine that).**

_Somewhere, a letter is being thrown back and forth between two faces with enough emotion to get the meaning across. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is yelling and being yelled at before being roughly shoved against his entryway wall with lips pressed firmly to his own.**

_Somewhere, a letter is fluttering to the ground as the hand holding it lets go in favor of cupping a cheek. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is crying as sweet nothings are whispered into his ear and pair of ink stained fingers intertwine with his own.**

_Somewhere, a letter is signed with love. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is a writhing mess of sweat and moans as his body shifts and moves in time with another he once knew so well…and still does.**

_Somewhere, a letter is lying innocently as its sender and receiver reconcile their differences. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is slipping into a shirt that is not his own before exiting the bedroom in favor of the kitchen with the full intent of making breakfast.**

_Somewhere, a letter is being picked up and handled with the utmost care as it is refolded and tucked into a memory box with so much tenderness it almost seems intimate. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is flipping through the scrapbook he's glad he didn't burn with another head balanced on his shoulder and propped against his own.**

_Somewhere, a letter is resting in a box as a testament that written words are just as powerful as ever, if even more so. _

**Somewhere, Kurt Hummel is three years older and proposing to the man of his dreams; he's scared shitless.**

_Somewhere, a letter gave two people something they thought they had lost and then some. _


End file.
